The Hunger Games Love Story: Kato
by munroxochika
Summary: So I have had enough of Peeta/Katniss! I love bad boy Cato and Katniss togehter. But slow and steady wins the race ;  they aren't attracted to each other right away but gradually. Will their love be enough to win the games? will both survive? R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUNGER GAMES LOVE STORY: KATO**

Ch 1

So the time of the Hunger Games had once again begun. Cato lay sprawled on his back on the luxurious sofa, staring up at the ceiling of the train. His partner, Clove lay on the couch across from him, busily sharpening her knives with a devious smile playing at her lips. They did not acknowledge each other apart from the infrequent glances of appraisal. Cato liked Clove. She was as bloodthirsty as he was, but had an even more twisted mind, she was sadistic like him, and had a knife fetish. He had seen her training with them back in District 2, and knew what she was capable of. She would be a good ally to keep, and he promised himself that he would let her be until the last possible moment, but he secretly wished that someone else would kill her before he would have to.

Cato had no doubts about winning. This was his life, he had spent his whole childhood preparing for this moment, preparing for the day when he would volunteer to be a part of the Hunger Games, and this was his moment to shine. He wondered what other tributes he would have to look out for. He chose not to watch the rest of the reapings because he loved the element of surprise, of seeing them in person before he made any judgments. He knew that he would recruit Clove and most likely both from District 1, but who knows? Maybe there was an underdog among the other districts somewhere. He would have fun picking them out and hunting them down himself.

Cato, amusing himself with his different killing gambits, and Clove, busy admiring and sharpening her weapons, spent the rest of the train ride consumed in their own thoughts.

…..

The train ride was not an extremely long one, as it exceled in celerity. It was not very long before all the tributes had reached the capitol, and even shorter still until they were all dressed in their special attire to be presented to the rest of the capitol. The first two districts, as usual, looked very domineering, powerful, and intimidating. The only other district to catch the audience's eye was District 12, with their flaming costumes winning the favor of many from the crowd. The people from the Capitol saw themselves as possible sponsors for these two tributes; the Careers saw them as threats. Malevolent glares were exchanged frequently, but other than that no words were exchanged. The districts were more focused on one thing: showing off their skills during the training sessions.

The first training day went well. Clove showed off her blade throwing abilities, Cato sent countless spears zooming across the room with alarming celerity, Peeta enjoyed decorating his arm to camouflage it, and Thresh showed off his impeccable strength. Cato kept a close eye on both tributes form District 12, hearing about the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing going on, trying to see if it was really a sham to gain more sponsors. Peeta was very endearing to Katniss, and they spent most of their time together, but Cato could see no displays of affection on Katniss's side. He smiled an evil, crooked smile. He would have a fun time tearing these two apart in the arena. Especially Katniss. He wondered if she ever actually smiled. She always wore a weird crossing between a frown and a grimace and didn't bother talking to anyone other than Peeta if she could avoid it. There was something about her…was she a possible threat? He would have to wait until they received their scores but he had only seen her use a bow once or twice..granted she had nice aim but he doubted it would amount to much. Would she be one of his first victims? No, he would kill Peeta first and make her watch. He'd really give her something to grimace about.

"Cato?" huh? Cato was snapped back into reality as Clove repeatedly called his name. She tilted her head to the side and eyed him curiously. She then resumed her bored expression and told him that it was time for lunch, and walked away. It was assumed he would sit with her, and Cato was irritated for a second that he was expected to just follow her. But the moment of anger soon passed and he briskly followed her to the Career table, taking long, easy strides that displayed his confidence and arrogance. Right before he sat down he eyed the District 12 tribute curiously. Katniss had taken her seat next to Peeta, as was expected. Cato puffed out his cheeks before turning his back to her and immersed himself in the conversation at his table.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I sighed as I played with the salad on my plate. Peeta sat across from me, talking about different types of bread he used to make with his dad, and goodness knows what else. I stopped paying attention a while ago, but nodded my head occasionally to make it seem as if I was really interested in what he had to say. I find this works with people, as long as they don't start asking any questions..then I'm screwed. As peeta continues his monologue I like to let my thoughts wander freely. Usually they settle on prim, or gale, or memories of my father, and how my mother had been before his death had changed her. Recently my thoughts have gone to the other tributes. There were a few scary ones, Thresh and the Careers basically. I didn't trust any of them, and as long as they stayed out of my way, I would stay out of theirs. I had no interest in being friends with someone I would have to kill soon enough. That's why I felt guilty about talking to Peeta so much. What if we were the only ones left, what then? I couldn't kill him, so I hoped either I would die or him. We can't both live.

I think about our chances of actually surviving it, or at least making it past the first day frequently. That Cato is one scary looking killing machine. He's been eyeing me, and I can only guess what that twisted, sadistic mind of his is thinking up; probably different ways to kill me. I made a mental note to keep as far away from him as possible during the games. And his partner Clove…well if she isn't the Devil's right hand I don't know who is. Her knife- throwing abilities are uncanny, and she eyes everyone like they're a fresh piece of meat. Stay away from her too then eh? It was time for another nod to keep Peeta's monologue going. I casually nodded my head and gave him a small smile, a sign of encouragement for him to continue. Well, there was no stopping him anyway, until he asked that stupid question. "What do you think?" I nearly choked on my salad. Oh no here comes the questions! "Umm.." I had no idea what the question was referring to, so I used an Ol' trick of mine "What do _you_ think?"

I held my breath and hoped it would work. Peeta looked startled, but he easily answered the question "I think we have to watch out for Districts 1, 2, and the boy from 11. They seem dangerous". I sighed and added "And foxface. She seems sly". Peeta let out a light laugh. "Foxface?" he was clearly amused. Yeah, you know the girl from District 5 with the red hair?" Peeta rolled his eyes but contemplated what I had said before answering "You know, she really does have a fox face". This time it was my turn to laugh. I take it all back, I'm glad I was at least talking to Peeta. He really took my mind off of things. And finishing my meal together with him, in our happy bubble, I did not notice or feel Cato's stare from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HUNGER GAMES LOVE STORY: KATO**

**Pssttt thank you all for your reviews and comments! I will try to update as soon as possible and please do not be afraid to let me know if my story ends up being horrible or if there is something you want to fix/add. Thanks in advance! P.S Had to put some Peeta in there, not a Katniss/Peeta thing, but more of a worried and adoring Peeta and unaware Katniss who is too busy being confused over Cato type of thing. :D Also, I don't know how many nights there were before the game, I might have added one too many but oh well! Hope you don't mind! Sorry my chapters are short, they will get longer I promise! I've just been preparing for a retreat I'm going to tomorrow, won't be back till Friday, so won't be able to post next chapter until maybe Saturday?**

**To **Dra9onf7yz, **thank you for your input! Haha yes I will try to proofread my works better :/ and thank you **

**Ch 2 **

That night the tributes had trouble sleeping. Who knew if they would be alive for long? Who knew if they would soon be seen, slaughtered in the arena like animals, with their families watching? In the District 12 living quarters, Katniss snuck out of her bedroom and sat down on a couch in the next room. She saw Peeta, fast asleep, snoring on the opposite couch. She couldn't resist a small smile; why had he fallen asleep here? Maybe he was having trouble sleeping too. Katniss silently crept past him and managed to go out into the hallway. She figured everyone was either asleep or at least trying to sleep so decided to talk a walk up and down the empty corridors, making note of where she was going so that she would be able to find her way back.

It felt good to be walking by herself, because alone she could think clearly without worrying about anyone else, to get away from anxious faces, especially Peeta's. The way he constantly looked at her...it's as if he would die for her, and she couldn't let that happen. Would she die for him, if she was placed in that situation? Hmm…she continued walking past empty hallways like a ghost, not daring to think about tomorrow or the day after that, just the present, just Katniss and the empty hallways.

Cato meanwhile was not getting his beauty sleep either. Tonight was proving to be an uncomfortable one. As soon as he returned to the District 2 quarters, Clove tended to her knives while he aimlessly flipped through the channels on the big screen. There was nothing good on, only shows with people dressed as idiots (normal outfits for the Capitol he supposed) doing idiotic things. As the shows just became more and more ridiculous he shut the t.v off with an exasperated groan. Clove raised her eyebrows. "Feeling especially irritable today? What's wrong", Hah, as if she really cared. " 'S nothing. No good shows on" Cato muttered. She let out an airy, light laugh that made her seem all the more dangerous. There was something not right about her…

She glanced at Cato intently, setting down her knives, and leaned forward from her relaxed position on the couch. "Why don't you do something Cato-like?" Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Like…?" he prodded her on. She shrugged before resuming her former position, and carelessly twirled a knife in her hands, watching its every moment gleefully. "I don't know. Amuse yourself. Go out." Hmm, a walk would be nice… "Now? We're supposed to stay in here" he asked her incredulously. She gave him a knowing look "Don't act like you've never broken the rules before, Cato." Cato couldn't disagree with this and flashed her a wicked smile and slowly stood up. He didn't know what he should say next so he just muttered "Alright I'm out. Just… go to sleep okay? It's not healthy being with those knives all the time". She laughed, and rejoined tauntingly "Hah, as if Cato. And my my, I didn't know my toys made you that uncomfortable."

"Don't flatter yourself" he grumbled before heading out the door and proceeded to walk out into the hallways. He just didn't like her sometimes. But in the meantime, he was having a lot of fun going down random hallways and empty rooms before realizing that he had to remember how to find his way back. Mentally cursing himself, he retraced his steps as best as he could, but froze when he heard footsteps nearby. _Crap. I am in a shitload of trouble if someone finds me here_. But the footsteps were soft, as if the person was pretty light, so that could only be better for him, right? Cato braced himself and tried to look as intimidating as was humanely possible, flexing his superior muscles for good show. Whoever it was, if they gave him any trouble, he would be ready.

What he was not ready for, however, was the appearance of Katniss in the hallway. She wore a dreamy, calm expression , so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not immediately notice his presence. As soon as she did however, her dreamy state dissipated and she was face to face with a startled Cato. Cato looked at her for a few moments, not trusting himself to speak, before she broke the silence: "Hello Cato". He looked confused for a moment, then started to smile, but checked himself and quickly arranged his lips into a frown. "Katniss" he acknowledged her, nodding. Neither of them made a move. Katniss stood tall, not breaking eye contact with him, trying to appear unafraid but in reality she was tense. This guy was _big_, what would he do to her?

"Well, I guess I'd better get going now" she muttered. She was not planning on talking more than was necessary with any of the other tributes. Besides, one of them would be dead soon enough, she just hoped it was Cato and not herself. Cato dealt with conflicting emotions as she saw her start to leave. Yes, she was from District 12, yes she upstaged the Careers with her stupid flaming outfit, and yes, she would probably be killed by his hands in the arena, but something about her wanted him to stay and talk…but she was not giving him an opportunity to do. As she started to leave he instinctively reached out to stop her, but immediately withdrew when she glared at him. He should choke her right now…or kiss her…or hurt her, really badly….he couldn't make up his mind. He wanted both, the pain and the pleasure, but he was confused as to why he should want both. Since when has he given a crap about a girl? Especially one who might prove to be a threat during the games…unless it was to win her trust, only to stab her in the back later…yes that was it, that was why he wanted to talk to her he convinced himself.

Katniss gave him an odd look before walking past him. What was that about? Had he seriously thought about hurting her even before the games started? One thing she knew was that she had to stay away from him.

The next day passed by with nothing special to commemorate it, other than the tributes receiving their scores, with Katniss surpassing everyone. She was the talk of the capitol, her and her lover Peeta were being discussed by so many "Fans" and "Supporters", and already people were placing bets that Katniss would be the one to win this year's hunger games. This pleased Effie Trinket, no doubt, that District 12 might finally yield a victor.

For Katniss, receiving such a high score was no small matter. It showed that she was no easy prey, that she was tough, and should be approached with caution. As long as that didn't make her a first target in the games, she would be fine. Unfortunately, Peeta was a little depressed at his 8 even though it was not a bad score. He had hoped that a higher score might make him appear more intimidating, but as long as Katniss would be safe, he would be happy. Naturally he stuck with her throughout most of the day, eating all of his meals with her, trying to say words of encouragement and to make her laugh. He could tell something was bothering her; the way she constantly glanced at Cato with a confused expression on her face, and the way Cato would glance at her with the same expression when he thought she wasn't looking. Well Peeta was _always_ looking. He did not like the way Cato constantly went out of his way to look at her like that…had something transpired between them that he was not aware of? Jealously stabbed at him, but he quelled the feeling down with the thought that it was _he _who was sitting with Katniss and not Cato. But what was he thinking? It's not like it mattered anyway, tomorrow they would be facing life or death in the games, and everyone would become enemies…

Except for Katniss. He would do all that he could to protect her, so that she could return home to Prim. But for right now, he would do his best to just enjoy a conversation with her, although he found that he did most of the talking. He turned to her abruptly and asked "How are you feeling?" . "Mmm" Katniss responded, nodding her head in agreement. Peeta furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How are you feeling?" he repeated. This time Katniss looked at him for a moment before turning her head. "Like you'd expect I guess." Peeta nodded, he could agree with that, the whole pressure of the games…it was a lot to take in.

They spent the rest of the day keeping the small, meaningless conversation going, because these conversations with Katniss are what fueled his hope, and also served as a distraction for Katniss. But what she really was pondering about was Cato. She didn't know exactly what to think of him, but his face would just pop up, and his image would remain there, in her mind, until she forced it away. Most of the time she left it there for a while.

That night both Katniss and Cato stayed in their rooms, neither daring to go out on their midnight adventure again, but both wanting to.


	3. Chapter 3

**So thank you once again for your marvelous reviews :D Sorry I have not updated for a few days, life is hectic what can I say? Btw, I changed the scenario a bit in the arena, I didn't want to follow the story verbatim so I got my creative juices flowing and created my own sequence of events, hope you enjoy! Also, I've been having weird dreams about Alex Ludwig :O love that guy :"). Ah well, back to the story!**

**Ch 3**

The day of the Hunger Games could not come fast enough for Clove. She wanted to get this over and done with, to hear the screams of her prey, to see the hope steadily drain from their eyes, and to come out as victor. If only it was possible to have two victors, so that Cato and herself could come out of the arena together…it would make things that much harder if she had to face him to the death. He was the only one she was secretly afraid of, not terrified, but still the feelings were there, but she would never dare admit that to him. It would only serve to feed his already big ego.

She spared a glance at her fellow tribute, who was absorbed in his own thoughts, and held the knife more firmly in her hand. She was surprised no one had taken the weapon away from her, but she suspected that everyone was slightly intimidated by her. She loved the uneasy looks she received from most people, excluding Cato. He unsurprisingly viewed her as an equal, and she felt empowered by this. Together, they would bring down the rest of the tributes. And then…well, they would figure out what happened after that when the time came.

When the time came for the tributes to enter the arena she was ready. She heard the humdrum voice of the announcer counting off the seconds before the games began with little interest. When the countdown ended, she jogged to the Cornucopia and grabbed the first set of knives she found, taking down a male tribute on her way there. She effortlessly helped Glimmer, from District One bring down another tribute before making her way to the rest of the careers. She saw Cato gleefully breaking the neck of some poor boy who did not even survive the first few minutes in the arena. Cato glanced over at her and they exchanged smirks. This would be fun…

While the Careers set their camp in the middle of the Cornucopia, the other remaining tributes made their way into the forest. Peeta, in an effort to protect Katniss, decided to join the Careers, while Katniss ran to the trees, something she was familiar with and had no trouble climbing. She climbed up the tallest tree she could find and settled on a strong branch. Lying there comfortably, she examined the contents of the backpack she was able to grab before she made her way into the forest. An empty water bottle, great, some rope, basic materials that she did not have use for at the moment. She sighed, and using the rope to tie herself to the tree, she fell asleep.

While she was sleeping, the Careers were enjoying a feast, a myriad of foods set before them in the Cornucopia. They had, by Cato's decision, allowed Peeta to join them at least temporarily. Cato figured that the "Lover Boy" would lead them straight to Katniss, and until then he could take his time to straighten out his feelings for her. To kill her or not to kill her, to kiss her or not to kiss her….it was a very difficult decision for him. All he knew was that he wanted to see her, and having Peeta with them was the next best thing.

Clove had raised her eyebrows when he announced that Peeta could join, but said nothing. Glimmer could care less, and besides, Cato's approval was good enough for her. Marvel had merely shrugged and figured that one way or another Peeta would end up dead anyway. That night the five of them enjoyed a copious meal and went to bed without a trace of worry. Clove slept near the fire for warmth, clutching a knife securely in her hand. Peeta slept closest to her, for unfathomable reasons as she was probably the most inclined to kill him. Marvel snored softly, lost in his own dreams, with Glimmer lying a few feet away from him.

Cato couldn't sleep, how could he? He had to find a way to see Katniss. He had no idea what he would say to her, or why he even wished to see her, but he needed to find her. Silently he left his fellow careers and headed into the forest. Katniss could be anywhere, but he followed his gut and made his way deeper and deeper into the wilderness. He wondered faintly if he was being watched right now, but the rest of Panem, and if people were questioning his decision to travel this late at night. He chuckled softly. If he found Katniss they would soon find out.

Cato didn't know how long he had been traveling, only that he was getting more and more tired and still had not found Katniss. He doubted that he would make it back to his camp in time for the Careers to not notice his absence. He would just have to make up an excuse later. Cato was surprised he hadn't encountered any obstacles yet, or perhaps he had spoken too soon? He heard rustling coming from the far off right. It could just be another tribute, and he doubted that any would have the guts to come after him alone. Or it could be…did any of the tributes have glowing eyes? No… and why could he hear a low growl coming from that direction?

He reached into his side to retrieve a knife but he cursed himself when he realized that he had left back at camp. The growl became louder, and he could make out a large figure trotting towards him. It was some kind of beast, like an engorged wolf, with teeth longer than Cato's fingers. Cato shuddered and grabbed a sharpened stick off the forest floor. He could kill this thing, if he stayed focused. If only he wasn't so tired… The beast made a lunge for him, snapping its teeth viciously, and Cato barely moved away in time.

The beast was unrelenting, making another charge for the tribute when Cato used his brute strength to slam the thick stick on top of the beast's head. The beast drew back for a moment, temporarily dazed, but made another charge for Cato. Cato grabbed another stick from the floor and threateningly swung it in front of the beast, but the beast was too fast for the boy, and snapped at Cato's leg.

Cato dropped the stick in surprise and fell down in pain. The beast was now hovering over him, eyeing its prey hungrily, and Cato closed his eyes, knowing that his end was near…when he heard the rustle of wind and saw the beast fall over suddenly. He saw an arrow sticking out from its chest, and was vaguely aware of a figure jump down from the tree, a bow in hand. The slim figure walked closer to him but he couldn't make out who it was, and before he could attempt to he passed out from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Cato woke up several days later, in a sitting position on the forest floor with his back leaning against a tree, feeling disconcerted and confused. "Where am I?" he asked the air. He saw someone sitting next to him, but couldn't make out who it was with the person's back turned to him until he saw that braid. He narrowed his eyes. "Katniss" he hissed and tried to lunge at her but was only greeted with immense pain. What had happened to him?

He vaguely remembered the attack, and seeing the beast hit with an arrow, and then a figure approaching him…and now all he felt was pain.

"Feeling any better?" he heard Katniss ask.

"No I am not"' he growled. "What did you do to me?"

She didn't seem fazed by his glare as she answered "Well for starters, I saved your life. And you got hurt pretty bad so I wouldn't try to move anytime soon if I were you. But you'll be alright in a few days. You got some medicine from your sponsors too, that was a big help". Medicine? Yeah she was probably hiding it from him, keeping it to herself, that little…

"What did you do with my medicine?" he demanded.

She raised her eyebrows. "Relax; I've applied it on your wounds several times already. We're running low but you're getting better so that's good." She pointed to the marks on his arm and chest that were already fading.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being ripped open with a knife" he accused, gritting his teeth angrily.

She shrugged "Like I said, you were hurt pretty bad. In fact, if I wasn't there to save you-"

"I didn't need saving"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Are you always like this?"

He glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, fire girl"

"Nice nickname, hothead" she fired back. She met his eyes and they both glared at each other. "You know a thank you would be nice" she added.

He widened his eyes "A thank you? For what? You probably saved me only so you can kill me!"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm not like that you know"

"Yeah well, whatever. This doesn't change anything. As soon as I heal _you're dead_".

Cato could not believe how angry he was. He didn't even know _why_ he was angry. Was it because she had saved his life? He still didn't trust that she wouldn't try to kill him at some point, and was under constant guard. It wasn't like he could do much though, in his present state, and that only angered him even more. _Stupid Katniss. Wait till I get my hands on her_.

He spent the rest of the day giving her the silent treatment, even when she asked him if he was hungry or thirsty. She ended up leaving water and food next to him though, and he grabbed them when he thought she wasn't looking. He could move him arms without really feeling much pain, but it was his chest that really hurt. He found that he could slide down a little to get into a relaxed position on the forest floor, although being on top of pointy sticks and tiny annoying rocks wasn't too comfortable.

Katniss kept watch the whole day, with her bow and arrows by her side at all times. She only left him twice, once to get water from a nearby creek and another to hunt for food. He thought she was abandoning him each time and found himself anxiously waiting for her return, but he told himself it was because for now, she was his only source of protection, although he still didn't like the idea of _needing_ to be protected.

In truth he was a bit embarrassed about the situation. He hadn't been in this position, of being so dependent on someone else, since he was an infant, and he did not like it at all, especially since this someone was Katniss. He couldn't understand why she was helping him, she was the enemy! Katniss couldn't understand it either. She had been lying comfortably on a thick branch up a tree when she heard the commotion down below. If it had been anyone else from the Careers she would have happily let them die, but it had to be Cato. Before she knew it she had untied herself from the branch and grabbing her bow and arrow aimed for the creature's throat. There had been only one thought going on in her mind: _Save Cato and damn the consequences._

She couldn't just let him die, she understood her actions that much, but she couldn't understand why she didn't just leave him where he was. Why did she have to act all heroic and take care of him afterwards? It had been hell trying to carry a heavy, unconscious Cato blinded by darkness to try to find a safe place to set him down, away from other beasts and tributes alike. It had been hell to stay up all night making sure he was okay and keeping watch for any other signs of life around them. When she received the medicine for him she had been overcome with joy. As long as he would be okay, she would be fine.

That scared her. The fact that even now, as he stubbornly ignored her and refused to thank her for saving his life, when she could leave him on his own, she found that she didn't want to. She stayed with him for most of the day and even gave him food and water. She amused herself watching him steal bits of food and gulps of water when he thought she wasn't looking, but of course she always was.

Whenever she had her doubts about staying, whenever she tried to make herself leave, she would look at him and see him in such pain and her heart just about broke. She could never leave him like this, and that's why, even now, even with Cato being as difficult as he could possibly be, she stayed with him.

That night proved to be a cold one. Cato was huddled by the tree, slightly shivering because he had left his jacket with the Careers, and not daring to ask Katniss for hers. Why did it have to be so cold? He wished they could light a fire. Then, not only would he be much warmer, but the Careers would see the smoke and be able to find him, and he would be rid of Katniss. There was no fire however: Katniss did not dare to make one for fear of attracting unwanted attention, so he was left shivering in the cold.

At one point during the night he felt a body curl up next to him. His eyes flew open and his whole body tensed. It was…Katniss? She was curled up next to him, their bodies so close together. He felt much warmer with their combined body heat that he lost all sense of wanting to push her away. Grunting with the effort, he moved slightly so that he could put an arm around her. He heard her breathing softly, and on an impulse he moved his head closer to hers. She seemed…so peaceful, like this. He no longer worried about fires or the cold and closed his eyes succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Cato woke to find no one next to him. He was surprised, and slightly hurt. When had she left him? How long had he been sleeping by himself? His mood quickly turned sour and he couldn't help but frown. How could he have thought that she would have even wanted to sleep in his arms? Maybe she had just rolled over at some point during the night and ended up next to him on accident. Why did he even put his arm around her? He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"You okay?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He opened one eye and saw Katniss standing above him, so he opened the other eye.

"Where were you?" he asked her angrily, ignoring her question.

She stared at him with an inscrutable expression before replying nonchalantly "Getting us breakfast".

His frown immediately dissipated and his stomach growled in ravenous anticipation. He saw her holding two small, dead animals by their tails. "You seem like a good hunter" he commented.

She smiled as she set the animals on sticks over a small, smoldering fire. 'What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that, well…" he motioned towards the dead animals.

She let out a small chuckle. "I always hunted back in my District."

"Hmm, well I've always trained back in mine." Cato responded.

"Always?" Katniss asked.

"Since I was young. I had to make my parents proud, to be the best." Cato didn't even know why he was telling her this.

"And did you?" Katniss prodded.

"Did I…?"

"Did you make them proud?" She asked with her back to him.

He hesitated. Had he made them proud? "I-I think so. My dad was a hard man to please though". He laughed inwardly imagining his father watching and listening to them now.

"Oh". Katniss replied, and brought the smoldering animal over to him. "Eat" she added, before sitting down next to him with hers.

He took a bite. "Hmm, not bad" he gave her a small smile. She smiled back and bit into hers, closing her eyes happily as the warm meat reached her lips.

Cato watched her eat for a moment before asking her "What about your dad?" She kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at him.

"He's dead". Well there was nothing Cato could think of to say to that, except for a hasty "I'm sorry".

Katniss sighed. "No need. It happened a while ago."

"Oh. Thanks" was all Cato could think to say.

Katniss glanced at him in surprise. "For what?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "For telling me. For the food. For…for saving me."

She met his eyes and nodded her head slowly. They didn't look away for a long time.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. After breakfast, Katniss knelt in front of him, looking at the rest of his wounds. "Ready for more medicine?" she asked him.

He grimaced. Right, he was still injured. "Yeah I guess" he mumbled. Katniss gave him a small encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you'll be better before you know it. In fact you'll probably be able to walk on your own by tomorrow".

He nodded his head. He was feeling a lot better. He couldn't wait to be able to move on his own. But his heart sunk with the realization of what would probably happen tomorrow. Would they part and go their separate ways? He found himself not wanting to leave her, but he had to face the facts. She was his enemy. One way or another at least one of them would have to die. He couldn't let whatever feelings he had get in the way. He was surprised how far he let himself slide, he should've stopped himself the second he started forming an attachment to her. Well it was too late now…he sighed, dreading what was to come tomorrow, dreading the inevitable, and hating himself for dreading it.


End file.
